powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange-Head Krybots
The Orange-Head Krybots are the elite robots of Emperor Gruumm. They are the strongest Krybots in the Troobian Empire, even stronger than the Blue-Head Krybots. They are very powerful, are equipped with a sword and are able to create a powerful lightning shock wave attack. They are powerful enough to take on several rangers on their own. They often serve as leaders of squads of Krybots and Blue Heads, and can be summoned from orange, spiky spherical devices that resemble their heads. They were all destroyed in Endings part 2 during their raid on Delta Base along with the Blue heads and Krybots. Powers and abilities *'Strength-'''The Orange Headed Krybots are the strongest footsoldiers of SPD, and probably some of the most powerful in the franchise, The first was easily able to outmatch Z and Jack, even after they morphed to defeat it. *'Durability'''-The Orange Headed Krybots have very thick metal skin that left them unaffected by the Ranger's Deltamax Strikers and Jack came off worse for wear when he punched the first version in the chest. It reached the point that a big blast from Bridge's Patrol Cycle was basically shrugged off by the minion. Unlike most other footsoldier types in the franchise, it took the actual finishing attacks of Rangers to destroy these immensely powerful minions as seen when the Rangers had to destroy the first one they fought with the Canine Cannon and not just punching it a bunch. *'Lightning Blasts-'''The Orange Headed Krybots can fire orange energy beams from thier eyes that can cause large explosions. *'Extraordinary Combatant-'The Orange Headed Krybots are the best Krybots to deploy in battle due to thier prowess. During the first appearance of an Orange Head, it was easily able to defeat an unmorphed Jack and Z. Even when the two morphed, they were no match for this incredibly strong footsoldier. Arsenal. *'Sword-'The Orange Heads wielded swords that resemble thier heads in combat. **Lightning Blasts-The Orange Headed Krybots can fire orange lightning from thier swords powerful enough to tak down A with one hit. **'Sword Lightning Wave-'The Orange Headed Krybot's strongest attack. The Orange Heads can energize thier blades with red lightning and swing it across the ground, generating a wave of red lightning. In the episode :"Sam-part II " this was powerful enough to take down all five Rangers and almost completely overwhelm the Canine Cannon and they barely overpowered the energy wave. Notes. *The Orange Headed Krybots are likely the strongest footsoldiers to date. They can easily overpower any Ranger whether they are morphed or not. Their lightning waves attacks are some of the most powerful of any foot soldier and even those of some monsters. Appearances * ''Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 7: Sam (1) **Episode 8: Sam (2) **Episode 11: Shadow (1) **Episode 16: Boom **Episode 21: Messenger (1) **Episode 28: Robotpalooza **Episode 30: Missing **Episode 31: History **Episode 32: Impact **Episode 33: Badge **Episode 35: Wormhole **Episode 36: Resurrection **Episode 37: Endings (1) **Episode 38/Finale: Endings (2) }} See Also Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:S.P.D. Category:troobian empire